The Merging
by Kain XII
Summary: Diablo, Mephisto and Baal have returned. Now it is up to Kain a Necromancer and Dullahan a Paladin to save the world yet again! Find out what an amazing adventure it will be for them in this fanfic. Swearing.


Disclaimer: I have Diablo II these are my characters (offline) Kain and Dullahan.  
  
Chapter-1  
  
The sky looked as though it were gold in the heavens. There was an early morning mist that glazed the encampment. It had been several years since Diablo, Baal and Mephisto were destroyed along with Andariel and Duriel. A young Necromancer named Kain and his companion Dullahan arose from there nighttime slumber. Just as they arose an exhausted rogue rushed in. "Patriarch Kain! Patriarch Dullahan! Come quick, the shattered pieces of the soul stones are gone!" Sure enough Kain and Dullahan rushed in and looked in the locked boxes, the soul stones were gone. That had only meant one thing, Diablo, Baal and Mephisto were going to return, stronger than ever. Then the two warriors walked outside and saw the three of them standing there. "I'm glad you two are here to see this!" Diablo cackled, "You are going to see the merging of all three of us!" Just as Diablo had said that a dark mist covered the area. Then a blinding flash of light filled the camp. When the light disappeared Diablo was standing there his scales had turned from red to black. "Now all of you shall perish and burn in the depths of hell!" Diablo roared. A crack of thunder then a bolt of lightning. Finally a bolt hit the ground and everyone in the camp was knocked out. The two warriors arose hours later and the rogues had been stabbed with some sort of weapon. One rogue was still alive and crawled to the warriors. "Kain, Dullahan! The new Diablo stabbed us with a blade with such power it hasn't been seen for generations. Its called Godslayer." Just as the rogue said that she died. "Godslayer? Never heard of it." Kain said to Dullahan. "I have heard of it in legends but never thought it truly existed. The Godslayer was a weapon only available to the darkest of hearts. It was said only one sword was stronger. The Bravelore and that was when the manuscripts were ripped." Dullahan told Kain, "So now all we got to do is figure out how to get the Bravelore or take him on without it." Just as Kain and Dullahan left they noticed a note on the wall. "Kain and Dullahan my old arch nemesis' if you would like to take me on I am in the depths of the Dark Wood come and get me!" "Damn it! I can't believe he is back!" Kain screamed, "I just can't!" The two traveled into the Dark Wood and there stood Diablo. Kain summoned a fire golem and Dullahan started prayers for the prayer Fanaticism. The both unsheathed their weapons. Diablo rushed in and a black energy came from his hands, it looked as though it was a blade. Kain blocked the energy and slashed back. The sword ripped a wound into Diablo then Dullahan attacked him four times in a row with his War Sword. "You have defeated me this time, but meet me at the Arreat Summit! Then we shall settle this." Diablo yelped. As Diablo teleported away two swords lay on the ground, A Phase blade and a Champion Sword. Kain picked up the Phase Blade. "Oh my gosh! This is the Legendary Light Sabre!" Kain shouted. "And this is Doombringer!" Dullahan gasped. Chapter-2  
  
Kain and Dullahan sheathed their new swords and continued on. After years of traveling and killing shit the reached the Arreat Summit. There standing was Diablo. "Now that I have reached full power I will destroy you and your pathetic attempts to kill me!" Diablo roared. He drew out the dark energy blade and charged at them. Dullahan ran in to stop him and in seconds his head rolled to Kain's feet. "Diablo how could you kill my friend! You Bastard I will slay you with the Bravelore just as soon as I can get it." Kain yelled. Just as he screamed a bright blade appeared in his hand. With the blade he charged at Diablo and the blades hit. Sparks flew out over the mountain. Then with a final swipe Diablo and his soul stone were wiped out. Kain stood there for hours and buried his friend. When he was finished he went back to the rogue camp, it had been repaired and everyone that survived had rebuilt it. Kain settled down again until Diablo returned again someday. He knew it would happen so he was prepared.  
  
The End  
  
How did u like my fan fiction? It was my first so go easy on me. 


End file.
